


A Fourth?!

by uzumaki_aiibii13



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Love, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_aiibii13/pseuds/uzumaki_aiibii13
Summary: It was already 9:00 P.M. but there was no signs of her favorite blonde.She knows she could just easily call him on the phone but Hinata figured that what she's about to say to him needed to be said personally. Eye to eye.Hinata needs to witness and hear Naruto's reaction the moment she's going to tell him that she's pregnant with their third child.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Fourth?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 
> 
> I do not own Naruto and its characters in anyway. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not earn from any of these! I only write for entertainment purposes hehehehe! This is just a product of my imagination but I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Thank you!

To say that Hinata Uzumaki is nervous was an understatement. 

She was beyond that. 

She was excited, tensed, and afraid. 

She was a mess to say the least. 

She doesn't know what would her beloved husband would do and say after she's going to tell this news to him. 

"The kids are sleeping now... All that's left is to wait for Naruto-kun to arrive."

It was already 9:00 P.M. but there was no signs of her favorite blonde. 

She knows she could just easily call him on the phone but Hinata figured that what she's about to say to him needed to be said personally. Eye to eye. 

Hinata needs to witness and hear Naruto's reaction the moment she's going to tell him that she's pregnant with their third child.

No.

It was already their fourth child since Kawaki became one of their own. 

Hinata haven't told the three yet. She couldn't. She was even having a hard time telling this to her husband, how much more to Boruto, Kawaki, and Himawari who seem to have differing opinions all the time?

Will they be happy?

Or will they be saddened by this sudden news?

Nights allotted for them to rest will be disrupted yet again by the constant cries of a newborn baby. 

Hinata was sure she can take care of it by herself. But when it comes to Naruto and her children, she was doubtful. 

Naruto is already exhausted from all the Hokage work. 

Her three children are bombarded with missions left and right especially now that Himawari has been recently promoted to genin. 

"Ah... I don't like this..."

"Don't like what?"

Hinata was startled when the voice of her husband appeared out of nowhere. 

She immediately shifted her gaze towards the door and saw Naruto smiling warmly at her.

Her heart began to pound just at the sight of him. 

Despite the fact that she essentially memorized everything she's going to say, it was a lost cause since every word inside her mind disappeared now that Naruto was finally here.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun!"

The blonde couldn't help but grin as he made his way towards his beautiful wife.

After a day's worth of facing loads of paperwork after paperwork, seeing his beautiful Hinata quickly washed away all of his fatigue and weariness. 

"I told you, didn't I? You shouldn't keep on waiting for me everytime. You need to rest as well, ya know?"

Naruto swiftly placed a soft kiss on Hinata's lip as a greeting. 

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather wait for Naruto-kun to come home than sleep alone.."

Hinata's warm words grappled Naruto's weak heart. 

He knows he was beyond lucky to have married the most kind and beautiful woman in Konoha. He knows that. 

"You always say the right words at the right time, Hinata. And for that, I am grateful. You don't know how much that made me happy..." 

Hinata gave him a smile but Naruto quickly noticed how uneasy her smile was. He immediately knew she was hiding something from him. 

The blonde did not waste any more time and sat directly in front of his wife while holding her hand. Whatever was bothering her, Naruto knows it was his responsibility to make it all go away. 

"Hinata... What's wrong? Did something bad happen today? Did Kawaki and Boruto give you a hard time again? 

Hinata shook her head lightly and tightened her clasp on her husband's hand.

To her, there was no turning back anymore. 

Opportunity has now presented itself and there was no way she's going to waste it. 

She'll make sure that she will tell Naruto everything tonight. Regardless of his reaction, Hinata knows the blonde needed to know because the child inside her was his. 

"Naruto-kun... What do you say about having a... fourth child...?" 

The loud beating of her heart hummed through the Hyuga's ears. She never felt this nervous eversince that duel with Neji back at the Chuunin Exams. 

Naruto on the other hand wasn't sure if he heard his wife right. His senses were going insane with what Hinata had just said. 

He wanted to slap or pinch himself hoping to know that he wasn't inside a dream or genjutsu. But much to his relief, he was in fact in reality.

  
"Hinata... Don't tell me... Are you... Are you really?! Are you really pregnant?!"

The Hyuga could only close her eyes in fear. Despite wanting to see her husband's reaction, here she was being stupid, closing her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I know you have a lot of things on your plate already but-"

Hinata wasn't able to finish her words when Naruto suddenly enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't be sorry, Hinata! I am happy! There are no words to describe how happy you made me!!!" 

"But..." 

Naruto gently pushed his wife away from him and cupped her small face. He was familiar with this Hinata. This Hinata was the Hinata who's consumed with fear and doubts. And if there was something that Naruto disliked, it was seeing this Hinata. 

"Don't even think that you're burdening me, Hinata. What you're thinking is far from the truth. You gave me Boruto and Hima. And the Gods even gave us Kawaki. And now... we're having yet another blessing! I am the happiest man in the world right now, ya know?!"

Hinata was now crying under the warm gaze of her loving husband. 

"I know I'm not the perfect husband and father... But because of your love and support... I became one. In the first place, you are the reason why I am part of this awesome and wonderful family! So don't ever think that you're inconveniencing me. Yes, I am Konoha's Hokage... But I am yours first."

All of Hinata's anxieties and doubts vanished into thin air with Naruto's words. 

She felt so dumb for feeling this way. 

Her husband wasn't a shallow man. And he wasn't a cruel person. All of her worrying was definitely just a waste of her time and energy. 

"I love you, Naruto-kun... Thank you... Thank you for giving me another life to cherish again." 

"Hinata, I love you with all of my heart. I want to say thank you as well... Thank you for carrying our love. Thank you..." 

The two then embraced each other once again. And this time, it was filled with so much love and happiness. 

"Now then... Let's get you to bed! Staying up late will be bad for our little girl!"

Hinata giggled at her husband's words. 

"Naruto-kun, how do you know it's a girl?"

Naruto smiled at his beloved wife.

"Hmm... Just a feeling...?"

After saying those to Hinata, the blonde then picked her up in bridal style as they made their way towards their bedroom while laughing together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!!! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot that I made!!! o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o 
> 
> This idea sort of popped out of nowhere and I wrote it as quickly as possible hehehe (//▽//) I always think that Naruto would really love to live in a big family and so in writing this, I was able to see what would his reaction be if Hinata was pregnant with his third child.(´ ω `♡) I truly loved his warm and loving words and how he easily calmed Hinata down. Reminds of a scene in Boruto where he comforted the worried Hinata and Himawari after seeing Boruto get hurt ♡ 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this! I hope I made you smile even just for a bit hehehe! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!!! ♡


End file.
